Along with rapid development of display technology, touch display panel has been gradually spread all over people' lives. Compared with a conventional display which only provides a display function, a display using the touch display panel enables information interaction to be carried out between a user and a display control host, and thus, the touch display panel can completely or at least partially replace a common input apparatus and the display not only can display but also can achieve touch control. Currently, the most widely applied touch display panels are capacitive touch display panels, and the capacitive touch display panels, according to a relative relationship of touch electrodes with a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate and a Color Filter (CF) substrate, are divided into three types of in-cell, on-cell and add-on. The in-cell capacitive touch display panel is an important development direction of the touch technology due to its advantages of high integration level, small thickness, superior performance and the like.
In the in-cell capacitive touch display panel, touch driving electrodes Tx are arranged on the array substrate, touch sensing electrodes Rx are arranged on the color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and an arrangement direction of the touch driving electrodes Tx is perpendicular to an arrangement direction of the touch sensing electrodes Rx. FIG. 1 shows a structure of a common electrode layer on the array substrate. The common electrode layer includes two parts: common electrodes 11 are used as permanent common electrodes, other common electrodes than the common electrodes 11 in the common electrode layer are further used as the touch driving electrodes in a touch stage, and the common electrodes further used as the touch driving electrodes are electrode blocks 12 which are discontinuously and interruptedly distributed. Each electrode block 12 is connected with a metal wire through a via hole 15, the metal wires are produced in a same layer as gate electrodes, all the metal wires extend to a peripheral lead region of the array substrate, the metal wires connected with a same column of electrode blocks 12 are connected together through a lead in the peripheral lead region; in this way, the touch driving electrodes are formed. The metal wires are wires distributed in a horizontal direction in the diagram, and the leads are wires distributed in a vertical direction in the diagram. For example, the metal wires 131 connected with a first column of electrode blocks 12 are connected together through the lead 141 in the peripheral lead region to form the touch driving electrode Tx1, and the metal wires 132 connected with a second column of electrode blocks 12 are connected together through the lead 142 in the peripheral lead region to form the touch driving electrode Tx2.
For the touch display panel as described above, in the touch stage, the metal wires of the inside touch driving electrodes will cross the electrode blocks of the outside touch driving electrodes, e.g., the metal wires 132 in the touch driving electrode Tx2 cross the electrode blocks 12 in the touch driving electrode Tx1; thus, in the case that touch scanning is carried out on the inside touch driving electrodes, the outside touch driving electrodes suffers from a crosstalk, thereby influencing touch uniformity of the touch display panel. In addition, if the lead 141 for the touch driving electrode Tx1 and the lead 142 for the touch driving electrode Tx2 are produced in a same layer, a short circuit may occur therebetween; thus, in the actual producing process, the lead 141 and the lead 142 need to be produced in different layers, or the lead 141 and the lead 142 are produced in the same layer and insulation treatment needs to be carried out at a crossing position of the lead 141 and the lead 142.
Accordingly, the touch display panel is easy to generate the crosstalk in the touch stage, and the touch display panel is poor in touch uniformity.